


Naufragio

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Group Sex, Kinda, Light Choking, Light Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Multi, Rough Sex, no actual incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: I piani di Odino non sono sempre così infallibili.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il decimo P0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia
> 
> Prompt: Nove figlie di Aegir/Odino, annegare

 

 

 

 

 

  
Baciare una figlia di Aegir è un po’ come annegare.   
  
Baciarle tutte – una dopo l’altra, le loro bocche che non ti lasciano scampo e catturano la tua ancora e ancora, le loro lingue che ti si insinuano oltre le labbra prima che tu te ne renda conto e i loro denti che ti mordono forte senza che tu possa fare nient’altro che gemere – è come gettarti in mare da una scogliera come uno schiavo scelto per un sacrificio, sbattere contro il muro freddo e compatto dell’acqua e poi venire travolto dalla corrente, lasciarti trasportare al largo e annaspare tra le onde che ti spingono sempre più giù, e infine  _cadere,_  fin dove la luce non riesce più ad oltrepassare la barriera dell’acqua, fin nell’abisso più cupo dove creature pallide e cieche regnano nel buio e nel gelo. Eppure non è gelo, quello che senti, no di certo, ma un calore sottile che si accende e arde e poi  _divampa_  appena sotto la pelle, e brucia, brucia,  _brucia_  fin quasi a far male, anche mentre tremi tutto, scosso da brividi e fremiti.  
  
Non sai a chi appartengano le mani che ti afferrano per i capelli, stringendo le ciocche ingrigite in una morsa crudele e tirando forte, o quelle che ti accarezzano le guance con beffarda tenerezza e poi ti si serrano attorno al collo per un lungo attimo di dolore e piacere ugualmente pungenti – come se già non fosse abbastanza difficile respirare – o ancora quelle che ti spogliano con furia strappandoti le vesti dal corpo, oppure quelle che ti si insinuano lentamente tra le gambe e ti accarezzano piano, provocandoti e giocando con te ancora e ancora, senza mai soddisfarti. Non sai di chi sia la chioma scura e folta e lucida in cui affondi il naso e la bocca, inspirando il profumo salato di una brezza marina, e il ventre liscio e morbido e bianco sotto le tue dita, o il seno minuto che ti preme lieve contro la schiena e i denti che ti si chiudono sulla spalla strappandoti un grido. Non sei nemmeno certo di riuscire a  _ricordare_  tutti i loro nomi, ormai, figuriamoci attribuirli al volto giusto.  
  
I tocchi delle Nove Onde sono gentili e poi bruschi, dolci e poi maliziosi, decisi fin quasi ad essere violenti e poi lenti e delicati fino a diventare frustranti: sempre e comunque imprevedibili, come il moto dei flutti spinti qua e là da un vento capriccioso. Le loro voci di miele ti sussurrano parole d’amore all’orecchio, ma senti le risate trattenute nascoste dietro i loro toni teneri e appassionati e vedi le occhiate che si scambiano sopra le tue spalle, quando non sono impegnate a fissarti come se fossi un tesoro prezioso caduto per caso nelle loro reti. La realtà è che non sei niente più che un giocattolo nelle loro mani –  _tu,_  re e condottiero degli dei di Asgard, sei solo una distrazione vagamente più interessante della solita nave da affondare o di un qualche occasionale marinaio fortunato a cui concedere un salvataggio miracoloso, per loro. 

Fa quasi paura, rendersi conto d’essere in grado di perdere il controllo in questo modo, scoprirti capace di soccombere senza nemmeno una protesta sulla lingua all’assalto di un gruppetto di fanciulle impertinenti, di lasciarti manovrare come una bambola di pezza dalle loro mani esili e bianche. L’unica consolazione a cui puoi aggrapparti è la fredda, fragile consapevolezza che, anche se il tuo corpo si è già totalmente arreso al loro tocco, almeno la tua mente non si lascerà sommergere dai loro inganni. Chissà cosa succede invece a chi, perdendosi in quel vortice fatto di carne bollente e sudata e unghie conficcate nella schiena e nei fianchi e sangue sulle labbra e fiato rotto e pesante, getta via ogni briciola di buon senso e si permette di credere alle loro dolci bugie… il solo pensiero ti fa correre un brivido giù per la schiena, e una delle nove ragazze, degna figlia di Ran, legge il timore nella tua espressione e ti regala un sorriso candido e brillante, uno scoprirsi di denti che ti fa pensare a squali e serpenti marini.  
  
Perfino la tua mente scaltra ed eternamente irrequieta, però, deve infine rinunciare a cautela e sospetto: pensare è troppo difficile, con il sangue che bolle nelle vene e i polmoni che faticano sempre più a gonfiarsi d’aria nel petto. Le mani brusche che ti spingono per terra e le braccia insospettabilmente forti che ti tengono fermo, le cosce bianche che ti si serrano attorno alla vita come una morsa, le dita che ti si intrufolano leggere e giocose tra le gambe e spingono dentro il tuo corpo, dentro e fuori e dentro di nuovo, perfino il sesso fremente che ti viene premuto sulla bocca fino a soffocarti… tutto si tramuta in un turbine indistinto, un gorgo marino che travolge e spazza via ogni cosa al suo passaggio, una marea immensa e infinita che si abbatte su di te più e più volte e ti sommerge e ti affoga. E, quando finisce, ti lascia solo una chiazza umida sul ventre e gocce di sale sulle labbra e sulla lingua e nella barba, e il cuore che batte ancora come impazzito nel petto.  
  
  


 

 

\- Allora, sei riuscito a  _prendere in prestito_  la rete magica di Ran, questa volta? Oh, aspetta. Forse invece era il calderone della birra di Aegir che volevi…? –  
  
La voce calma e divertita di tua moglie ti accoglie appena varchi la soglia del Valhalla. Paonazzo e sfinito, gli abiti del tuo travestimento da mendicante perfino più laceri e malconci del solito, la fissi e basta, senza dire una parola. Frigg alza un sopracciglio e ti porge una coppa colma d’idromele per rimetterti un po’ in forze, sorridendo appena.  
  
\- Suppongo che le loro figlie non siano tanto ingenue quanto quella di Suttung – aggiunge, serena e tagliente allo stesso tempo, non appena ti porti la bevanda alle labbra.  
  
L’idromele ti si blocca nella gola e tu sputacchi e tossisci, ancora più rosso in viso di quanto non fossi prima, e batti in ritirata più rapidamente che puoi, tentando di tenerti ben stretto ciò che ti rimane della tua dignità. La risata di Frigg ti insegue, rimbombando lungo i corridoi splendenti d’oro della tua sala.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
